Forbidden Love
by pearlangel7
Summary: Marcel and Rebekah fanfic based on 1x02 flashbacks. Rated M for sexual and sensual content. Day by day, my affection for her was deeper. I learned everything that I can to be a gentleman. When puberty came in, my body started to desire her. I start to imagine me kissing her and caressing her. Sometimes these ideas consumes me that I can't control myself anymore.
1. Chapter 1: Dilemma

**Author Notes: I don't own The Originals, it just a fanfiction. It comes from episode 1x02, when we see there was a story between Marcel and Rebekah. I just went more in details and create a plot. This is my first fan fiction, so be gentle and honest with me in your reviews Thank you!**

**Chapter 1: Dilemma**

I am in a dilemma, God I don't know what to do! I am in love with a woman who I can't have. She is an angel on earth. Nobody is as beautiful than Lady Rebekah Mikaelson. Who wouldn't be in love with her? It's not just her marvelous beauty that draw me to her, but her character. She has always been kind-hearted and compassionate towards me. Elijah and her have always protect me against Klaus tantrums. He is a good man, without him I wouldn't be alive. He killed a slave master that was beating me and give a name. I will be always grateful to him, but sometimes Klaus is unpredictable.

Couple days after the Governor's son burial, Klaus receive mail. The Governor send a letter of threats, because he knew that Klaus killed his son and one of his slave master. The Governor was suggesting Klaus and his family to leave New Orléans or there will be some consequences. Klaus doesn't take and threats really well.

Rebekah was teaching me my first lesson of duel. How to hold a sword and the basic positions. We were laughing then, out of the blue. Klaus had his hand on her delicate neck and was throttling her.

Klaus : How dare he threatened me?

Rebekah : I d-d-don't know wh-what are you talking a-about?

Klaus : The father of your dead lover threatened me to leave town.. How did he know that I killed his son? Only you my foolish sister, can have told him. Stupid girl!

Klaus tightened his hold, she was struggling. I thought she was going to die. Without thinking I was yelling for him to stop and tried to push him away. He let her go then to hold of my neck, his eyes was terrifying. He was like a beast. I thought I was going to die. My suspicions were right! They are vampires. Don't know how, less than a minute, she hit him ,take me to her room, lock the door and then went back to him. They were yelling and fighting it was crazy. I thought they will kill each other. Then it was silent, she came back, she was bleeding I rushed to her to help her.

Rebekah : Don't worry little one, I am immortal, I can't die. I am an Original vampire.

This was the first time that she was telling him the truth about who they were. She told me the Mikaelson's family story. She explains to me that his anger is not directed to me or to her. He likes to control everything. Klaus is violent and cruel, because he's been wounded by his vicious father Michael. She explains the only reason she hasn't been « daggered » like her brother Elijah, it's because she has to raised me.

That night, I decided that I want to be a vampire. If one day, I want to marry Rebekah, I can't be human and I can't be a slave. I want to be as powerful and respected than Klaus, to be worthy of her. Day by day, my affection for her was deeper. I learned everything that I can to be a gentleman.

When puberty came in, my body started to desire her. I start to imagine me kissing her and caressing her. Sometimes these ideas consumes me that I can't control myself anymore... She has haunted me, day and night. The dreams that I am getting are feverish. I can be bold and passionate to tell her my feelings and all my intentions without any restrictions. So many times, I have wake up hoping it was the reality.

The duels are my favorite times of the day. There's nobody around, I can admire her in secret. But lately, Lady Rebekah make things so difficult for me. She can be so seductive. I see an invitation in her eyes. This afternoon, I almost responded if it wouldn't be for Klaus. I would have kiss her sweet lips, touch her velvet skin. Arggg! How can I suppress theses feelings? Klaus told me that I won't be a vampire, if I pursue my affections towards her. I don't want to disappoint him but why can I have both? I am waiting to be a vampire before to ask her hand. _She hasn't been lucky in love. _I love her, I should have said that to Klaus, but he was so mad. I wanted to let him know how deep are my feelings for her. I didn't want him to "daggered" her, because I am not a child anymore. Maybe he will change his mind. I just have to be more patient. Let me focus on being a vampire and being like my father wants me to be. I wish Elijah wasn't "daggered" again. I am sure, he would have helped me and advice me. He knew that I was in love with his sister. I tried to hide it, he told me he saw it in my eyes during the masquerade ball. Quite frankly, I was surprised that he caught me, because I was dancing with Camille, all night. I didn't want to show interest to Rebekah to bring suspicion upon myself. At the end of the event, Elijah told me it wasn't right what I was doing. It wasn't an act of honor and integrity. Camille could get hurt, thinking that my intentions are true, when I love his sister. He believes that I was the best suitor for her and I can make her happy. I was honored that a gentleman like Elijah think that of me. But he advice me to be careful, because maybe Klaus wouldn't see it that way. I need to be more vigilant and patient. I'll figure it out tomorrow, I need to rest.

**So tell me what you think chapter 2 will come soon!**

**Have a good day**

**Pearlangel7**


	2. Chapter 2 : Temptations

**Author's Notes: Continuation of Chapter 1. I am using the Originals Characters for this story. Please leave some reviews or comments. This Chapter is more Rebekah POV. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Temptations**

Klaus never let me love. All of my suitors are scared of him. After what he did to the Governor's son, it was understandable. I hated him so much, to have killed him. It was too much, I can't handle it anymore.

Elijah always hope that Klaus would change one day. It was the only reason I didn't left New Orléans yet. So many times, I have hope that Klaus become more like Elijah. We would be more a happy family. We have suffered enough with the death of my mother and the hatred that comes upon us. We need a change.

When Klaus saves Marcel, it was a moment of pure joy for me. I thought it was exactly what we needed. I never would have thought that one day, I would have raised a child. I tought him so many things about life. Marcel was a good curious boy. Sometimes, I had to protect him from Klaus tantrums, but other than that. Life was amazing.

_One day I will marry you._

I never take him seriously at this because I knew it was only a little boy crush. One day Marcel will be grown man and he will interested to another woman. So when he was doing comments like that I was laughing. It was cute to see him offended. But I never take it seriously until lately. Things has changed and it's getting really complicated between us. There's nothing cute and goofy about him anymore. He's grown as a charismatic, handsome and very attractive young man. His smile can make any women crazy. The turning point for me, when I realized things are different, was at the Masquerade Ball couples weeks ago. I was so jealous, I wanted to kill Camille. I had to calm myself. I didn't even have one dance with him. He didn't even talk to me. Marcel is mine, no women should have him!

What is wrong with me? It is my duty to raise him not to fall in love with him. Maybe I should turn my humanity off, it will be better for everyone. My feelings are problematic so it is for my body. As a vampire, my senses are really sensitive. I can smell his desire when I am around him. The level of high testosterone have a particular odor for the humans. I always loved, mmh, no, adored, that smell. I see him tightened all his muscles for restraint during our duel lessons. I see his lips trembling and his eyes caressing me. I know he wants me, I see it all. It's no more a little boy crush it is a real man affection towards me. I can't deny I love it. When I know I will see him, I put clothes that advantages my figure. It is a small guilty pleasure to be admired by Marcel.

* * *

This evening, while I was reading in the garden, Elijah came to talk to me. He seems preoccupied. " What is going on brother? What's in your mind? "

He look at me so seriously. " Rebekah, be careful, I see what is going on here, concerning Marcel. You play a dangerous game."

I knew there was no point to lie to Elijah. I just sighed. " Elijah, I don't know what to do! I am trying to not feel what I feel, but my heart is calling him. I can't bear to think that Klaus may kill him, because of this! I am repeating myself that I am raising him that's all. But I can't fool anybody anymore. "

He sat down, looking the roses of the garden and then calmly he said "I don't think Klaus will kill him, since he consider him as his son, but I think it is too soon. Wait, that Marcel mature enough to be a vampire and then maybe Klaus would see him as suitor for you. As for me, you have my blessing my dear sister. Just be patient, Rebekah."

I couldn't believe his words, I was so happy. In my joy, I hug Elijah and then went to my room. On my way I could see from a far he was smiling. It is rare we show affection to each other.

On my way to my room, in the hallway, I see Marcel going out to the garden. He smile at me and greet me. " Good evening! Lady Rebekah, would you like to walk with me in the garden?"

He's so charming. I wanted to, but I remember what my brother just told me I decide to refuse. I can't think straight when he's around me. I have difficulty to breathe. "Not tonight, Marcel... It's getting late... Maybe another time." Then I rushed to my room, before I change my mind. I lock the door, just in case. Patience, Elijah told me but it's so hard!. It's been more than a decade that I didn't feel a men's touch on my body. Sometimes, I was masturbating but it is not the same thing. Deep down I was hoping Marcel would come to my room now. He was in the other side of the door._ Please Marcel, just knock._

_-xxxxxxxx-_

_Why am I still here? Just go somewhere else, fool!_ You have heard her said no and lock her door, she's probably sleeping. It's good she said no. Don't think I would have been able to control myself. I hesitated then left. The cool night breeze will calm my senses.

-xxxxxxxx-

_Nooo! Marcel don't go!_ All I wanted to do is to sleep but now I just want Marcel. I know with him it will be amazing act of love. I know it's not ladylike, but tonight I will sleep naked. I had goosebumps all over my body, when I remove my clothes. It wasn't because of the cool night air. I laid on my bed and close my eyes. Elijah and Klaus was far in the library drinking. I wouldn't be disturbed, in case I want to touch myself. What if, a moment ago, our episode would have taken a different turn. I start to imagine it...

_Marcel knocked the door and I answered it. Let him entered. The atmosphere change quickly and it's was so warm. One look at him, I start to shiver. His eyes were full of love and lust. His smell was intoxicating. I was going to say something. But I lost my train of thoughts, when he wrap me in his arms. I looked into his lips, he looked into mine. Suddenly, he push me to the wall. I got surprised when he give me a soft passionate kiss. __I was expecting something rough more primal. _We were tasting each other. I love his taste it was hard to described. Small kisses through my neck, he was touching my breasts. My nipples were so erect it was hurting in the fabric of my dress. But by his tenderness, I was more excited than I ever been. I was so wet my thighs was on fire... It was getting so hot, I was pleading for him to go faster. « Marcel... please... » I remove his shirt and his chest was so virile. I started to lick his nipple, his skin had at salty spicy taste because of his sweat. A moan of pleasure came through his mouth. I continue to go down with some kisses and licks. I slowly lick his firm abs and belly button. I removed his pants and I help him to remove my clothes. He had an amazing body, a masterpiece. I push him on my bed and laid there. He chuckle a little and then he kissed me again without any restraints. I touch his manhood, wow! It was long, soft and hard at the same time. I wanted him inside of me. My body was craving for it.

I am so ready for him. I opened my eyes, my room was so empty and lonely. He wasn't here, all of this was from my sensual imagination. So pathetic! To ease the pain a little, I start to touch myself. It wasn't fully satisfying but it will do fine for now. I had to silence some my moans with my pillow. Patience is a virtue that I don't have like my brother Elijah. To have it about this situation I would need to have no senses so nothing would tempt me about Marcel Gerard. Just to see him, it make it difficult. But why something that is so forbidden, it is so tempting. Let me sleep and dream more. Patience!

* * *

**Let me know what you think of it. Please reviews and comments.**


	3. Chapter 3: Solitude

**_Hi everyone, Here's the chapter 3. Same disclaimer apply. Please leave reviews and comments! _**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Solitude**

Elijah and Klaus had gone out-of-town. It's been already two weeks. They have to deal with some businesses with the witches of the Bayou. Supposedly, Klaus's mistress is in danger. I don't know all the details and I don't care either. It seems in this house, it is only Klaus that can be happy. I really hope it doesn't work with this woman, Caroline. Elijah and Marcel thinks I shall not think like that. Maybe she can change everything.

Marcel is not here, he is at his friend, Thierry. Lately, it seems that he's avoiding me. It's fine, I think it's preferable, so we don't do anything crazy. When we almost kissed, I saw the anger on Klaus face. It is a miracle that he didn't "daggered" me yet. Maybe Klaus will never accept these feelings. Am I doomed to never know love because of my brother?

I am all alone, in this huge mansion. I realize I don't like to be alone. This overwhelming feeling was disagreeable. I want to scream my frustration but I can't, like there's something stuck in my throat. I need a distraction for my dark thoughts and Marcel. I decide to play some music. It allows me to empty my mind and focus. I entered to our music room that is at the end of the hallway. The sun was shining on my beautiful harp. It is a gift from my dear brother Elijah.

The craftsman used a nice cherry maple wood. It has some flowers painted in gold at top and bottom of the harp. The strings are so delicate. I sat on the assorted bench. I love this multi-strings instrument for his musicality. But there was something more, the smooth touch of wood bring me comfort that I can't explain.

My loneliness wasn't a burden anymore. I place the harp on my shoulder. I close my eyes and position myself to be comfortable. My fingers played some notes and then got inspired for the melody. I am surprise it seems the music is attached to my heart. Everything, that can't expressed by word, I find a way through these notes. The sound is melancholic, it have a bitter-sweet feeling. All the pain, all the fears and all the disappointments are released. Without realizing, I was crying. Some tears fall on my cheeks, I couldn't stop to play. I was in a certain trance.

Suddenly, I realize I am not alone anymore, Marcel was at the door, looking at me. I stop.

He said softly. « Don't stop on my account, please continue... ».

My eyes are still closed, don't want to see him. I fell so vulnerable, as if I am naked. How long he has been there?

He walk towards me, took a chair and sat next to me. With a finger, he turned my head towards him. « You are crying, what is going on? »

I place the harp, got up and went toward the window. I am shocked to see the sunset. Wow! I've been there for at least 6 hours! I wipe my tears. « It's nothing, Marcel. What are you doing here? » I know I sound annoyed, but, I didn't want him to see me like this.

« Just wanted to know how you were doing. »

« I'm fine » I don't want him to worry. I turn and look into his eyes.

« Rebekah we know each other for while now, you can't lie to me. » He invite me to sit again on the bench. I did. His face was so close. His lips were calling mine. Just one kiss could it quench my thirst? I hope it will.

His hand caress my cheek tenderly. His eyes were questioning me. I knew he understood my deep sorrow. Maybe this kiss would be the remedy. I couldn't wait any longer. He brush slowly his lips to mine. I was shaking. I look into his eyes. He press his forehead on mine. Slowly put his hand behind my neck, make me shiver and anticipate more. « Marcel... » He smile with his devilish grin and kiss me. A fire ignite deep in me. I felt dizzy, grip his muscular shoulders for balance with my hands.

I couldn't think through with all these sensations. His other hand is around my waist, bringing me closer to his chair. I slowly drop my hands to his chest. I could feel his hasty heartbeat under my palm. I said to myself that I would let him kiss me just once. Who am I kidding? One kiss wouldn't be enough!

My insides are stirred by his exquisite scent and taste. I could savor a hint of rum in his mouth. It is masculine and sweet at the same time. I need more, I want to caress his skin, immediately. With vigor, I torn his blouse. He start to moan, when I touch him. His flesh is so warm. He left my lips for my neck and my bosom. My breasts start to feel tight in my corset. He groan and then slowly put a reasonable space between us.

In his eyes, I could see his desire was equal than mine. It's not enough, but we both knew, it would be a were both out of breath as if we were running. It's so hard to not give in. I was so aroused that I could feel it some moisture between my legs.

He knelt and sat on the floor near my legs. He lift my skirt and my petticoat. A beam of warmth surface in my belly. He start to slowly caress my legs through my stockings. He is torturing me by teasing my feminine flesh with his fingers. For some reason, he know exactly where to please me. I'm so near to come. For a moment, he pause.

« Marcel, please.. »

He chuckle and continue. I lost my breath when he start to kiss me between my legs. In a moan, I release all the tension that I have. I lift my head and close my eyes. I put my legs on his shoulders to be more at ease. My hands are on his kinky and soft hair, encouraging him to continue. Every lick and kiss are bringing me closer to an orgasm. He's eating me with hunger, like I am a delicacy. I can't control the noise that was coming out of my mouth. It is a true moment of pleasure.

Smoothly he said, « Mmmh, Rebekah, you are divine! you taste like heaven, I will never get enough! »

A flash of light strike me, I come so hard. It is exhilarating. I am crying and laughing at the same time. Pure joy and love come upon me. He took my face, kiss me on my forehead, put down my skirt. He stood up. I start to touch his pants, want to feel his manhood but he stop me.

« I want to... so badly... but I will not be able to stop myself... if we go there... » He said.

« I understand »

« I should go, it's getting late. Good night Rebekah.» I can see he doesn't want to leave. He taste my juices on his fingers, looking me with a lustful gaze. Fearful, that we pursue what we started, I turned away from him.

« Good night Marcel. » He smile and left. I can't believe that all of this happen.

* * *

**_Hope you like it. Have a good week end!_**


	4. Chapter 4 : Betrayal

**Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read this story, it is a pleasure to write this. I don't own any of these characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Betrayal**

I feel dizzy and disoriented. I open my eyes, I am in my room. My brother is there with the White Oak Dagger in his hand, near the window. All came back to me, I was daggered by Klaus. He knew about Marcel and me.

"You bastard! Why can you just let me live in peace? What day it is?"

"It is Sunday!"

"Have been daggered for a whole week!"

"Rebekah, it is 1887, you've been daggered for 52 years."

"What the bloody hell?" I couldn't believe it! All this time! "Where is Marcel? What have you done to him?"

"Nothing! He is fine I give him a choice, he couldn't refuse. He could undaggered you and live his human life or be a vampire and give you up."

"I know he wouldn't do that to me."

"But he did."

Couple seconds, Marcel appears before me as a vampire. I never felt that betrayed. Even when Alexander, the hunter tried to killed me. All those moments together was for nothing. Again! Someone failed me in love! Klaus laugh and look at me down. "What a pity" he said and left my room with Marcel. His eyes were blank as if he never felt a thing for me. I wish Klaus didn't wake me up to see that. I want to leave... I wanted to make sure they were far to not here my cries. My eyes are burning with tears. This is too overwhelming. Anger came to my heart. I will make Klaus and Marcel pay to betray me like this.

* * *

I am so happy she's awake. It's hard to see her in pain, because of me. All of this, is a lie. I have taken the second choice, because I want to love her forever. I always wanted both, Rebekah and been a vampire. Klaus doesn't understand my feelings for her. I have to act as if I don't care about her. Which it's not true. I can't trust Klaus, I don't know he will ever let me have her. I will talk to her when Klaus will not suspect it. He has waiting to undaggered her for all these years, to make sure I wasn't acting. I suppress all my feelings, but here's she is. So beautiful. It's going to be harder for me to act now, when she's around.

I have to be careful, since I am sired to Klaus. He made me do things that I don't want to do. I have taken vervain to prevent me to be compelled by him, since I am a child. I have so much to tell her and explain. First, how we have been betrayed. I want to make sure she doesn't think I did. My best friend Thierry told Klaus that Rebekah and me had sex when he was away. Which it was false since we refrain ourselves because I wasn't a vampire. But many people could witness I was with her that day. Klaus was furious he wanted to kill me. I never saw him in that state. I don't remember where was Elijah but he wasn't there to calm him down. Rebekah tried to reason with him. He calmed down a little and daggered her, because of me. She was laying down, I couldn't talk I was in shock.

"Did I told you not to touch her?" He yelled.

"I love her. "

He laugh sarcastically. "You fool, you don't love her! I give you a choice. Either you stay human and undaggered Rebekah or you become vampire and give her up."

I thought about it the first choice was ridiculous. I am getting old and she will remain the same. I want to love her forever. I just have to fake it and in couple months he will undaggered her. That's what I thought, little then I know it will take all these years to do it. I have waited patiently. Everyone thought I betrayed her, which it's not the case. I hope she will forgive me and see it that way. I didn't say anything to Elijah, because I don't know which side is he in that matter. I can't trust anyone anyway.

The real betrayal was from Thierry. I was so hurt, I wanted to kill him. After I took my decision, Klaus gave me a week to prepare my self. I face Thierry, because I knew he wasn't compelled since he always taking vervain. When I came to his place, I saw him through the window kissing Camille. Thierry is in love with Camille! He saw me and came outside, on the porch.

"You should have told me, I wouldn't have approach her or invite her for the ball."

"I couldn't stand it anymore to see you play Casanova with her. She deserve so much than you!"

I understood where he was coming from. But still his jealousy and foolishness cost me too much. I know I can't trust anyone, if I want Rebekah. I didn't told him that I used Camille to hide my affection towards Rebekah. I look at him with disdain and I left before I do or say something that I regret.

* * *

The next sunday, Elijah bring me to the opera's house to cheer me up about the recent events. It is kind of him, I needed that. The prima donna, the main singer had a pure and smooth voice that connect with my heart like the harp. My eyes were itching with tears.

"Elijah, I can't take it anymore. Our brother Klaus went to far... He will never change! I can't bear to see Marcel again! He betrayed me!

"Yes Klaus went too far and I understand your pain. I am here for you, so many times Klaus has done the same thing to me. Do you remember, my Katherina..." He hug me and start to let out all these uncontrollable sobs. So many emotions, it was overwhelming. I feel the rage overcome my heart. I want revenge. "But I think I was wrong about Marcel, he didn't reacts as if he cared. I am so sorry, my dear sister"

"I hate them both, they are going to pay. Are you going to help me?"

"You have my word, actually, I have a plan."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it! Stay tune to the next chapter.**

**Have a good day.**


	5. Chapter 5: Letters part 1

**AN: Hello everyone. This is the fifth chapter of Forbidden Love. Leave some reviews or discussions I am opened to constructive critics. Thank you for encouragement too.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Letters **

After that I climb the stairs, I decide to go to the music room instead of my room. On my way there, I saw Marcel at the end of the hallway. _Not him!_ I didn't want to see the bastard, so I turned around.

In a flash, he appeared before me. « The perks of being a vampire.. » I said coldly. He looked at me and walked towards me. I didn't want to be near of him, but I felt trapped since my body was against the wall. His eyes were so intense. It was a storm of many emotions in his dark brown eyes : sadness, love and lust. « Maybe you are on my way... » he whispered playfully.

I was so fed up of him. I just wanted him to go away. _If he thinks he can fool me again!_ I tried to slap him but he took my hand. He started to caress it slowly and look at me with pleading eyes.

« Rebekah...I... »

Memories about our last meeting at the music room were on my mind. Rage and anger came upon me. I am so tired of this weakness. I pushed him with so much power that he fell into the stairs. His body laid on the first floor. He was still breathing. « I wish you were human, so that way I would have killed you! But next time, you try to approach me, trust me you'll be dead. » I said it out loud so he can hear me.

I ran into my bedroom, locked the door. I was trembling. _Calm down __he'__s not worth it._

* * *

I got up was looking her bedroom door, hoping she would come back. My back was hurting, but I knew it will heal fast. _She will never forgive me or let me explain. _So much pain and disappointment were in her beautiful blue eyes. _I need to fix this or I will lose her._ I climb the stairs and went to my room. I took a piece of paper, some ink and a plume. I sat at my reading desk near the window and start to write a letter.

**_Dear sweet Rebekah,_**

**_I have use this way to contact you, since you don't want me to approach you anymore. I understand you hate me. You have the right, You think I have betrayed you. I was a fool. A stupid fool that's in love with you. I have taken the wrong choice, I should have undaggered you and live a human life. I would be probably dead or old by now. But at least, all those years wouldn't be wasted._**

**_Later, maybe Klaus or you would have change me. Would he allowed it? So many times he did promises and never kept them. I wanted to love you forever. Since I was a child, I adored you. I thought you'd be daggered for days, weeks or months, but not for all theses years. I searched for you but couldn't find your body. I couldn't ask anybody to make sure there's no suspicion. Time to time, I was coming to your room, thinking about you. Hardest thing was I had to act as if I didn't care, which it is not the truth._**

**_I didn't tell Klaus about us. I just want to clarify it and tell you what happened. It was my confident, Thierry. He was in love with Camille and he got jealous. He knew that something happened that night you were playing your harp in the music room. He knew by telling your brother that we had intercourse, it will bring me pain. Which it did, for 52 years, I have waited for you. _**

**_I have suppressed these feelings, I didn't want Klaus to suspect anything. Because he would have make sure that it __never happen. There's a sire bond between Klaus and me. Sometimes I do things against my will, but it doesn't affect my feelings for you. I know we have to be more careful than ever with Klaus. I will be distant, I can bear to lose you again._**

**_I understand, if you don't want to talk to me anymore. I will wait for you. I am sure you don't believe me about all of this. You will find with this letter, a series of others ones, that I wrote to you while you were away. I swear I never wanted to hurt you, I really thought it was the best option for us._**

**_Truly yours,_**

**_Marcel_**

Ouf! It felt good to let it out of all this. It started be dark in my room I lit a candle. I opened a drawer of my desk. There was a secret compartment that had all the letters that I wrote her. Some of them were really old. I put them all together with some strings. _I really hope she will believe me. Her eyes had so much hatred, how can I give this to her?_ She can be impulsive, she will probably burn them. I look outside she was walking in the garden with Elijah. _Maybe him... Don't know yet... I will find a way._

Couple days later, I found the opportunity to give it to her. She like time to time to ride in the woods. I gave the package to Diego. He's a slave that I turned as a vampire. I compelled him to give it to her and after to forget our conversation.

* * *

I needed to get out of the mansion, being away for a while. There's something about the woods that always calm me down. I love the scent of greenery. I have ridden the woods everyday, with my favorite ebony mare, Tempête. She is so beautiful and strong. She is an extremely fun horse to ride too. But today, it was different, I had a feeling of being followed. It's not Marcel, I don't recognize his smell. I stopped my horse and turned around to face my stalker.

« Who the hell are you and what do you want? » I said when I saw a young black man. I saw him several times in the mansion. He's one of Marcel's men. He approach me.

« I am Diego, Lady Rebekah, I have a letter and a package for you, from Marcel Gérard. He said to read the letter first. »

He gave me the letter, the package and left. I was perplexed. I wanted to throw them away, but curiosity take over. I put them inside my black velvet equestrian coat. I direct Tempête to change direction and went farther into the woods. She canter with ease.

Near the lake, there was some magnolias trees that blossom beautifully in this time of the year. I love the light pink colors of these flowers. I stopped Tempête, came down and walked towards the lake. I sat down on the soil and lean on a magnolia tree. I was looking Tempête drinking some water. I closed my eyes, I could smell the fragrance of sweet candy coming from the magnolias. _I wish I could stay here forever._ The letter and the package slipped from my coat and hit the ground. _Arggg! I can't get Marcel out of my mind, for a moment. _I decide to read his letter now, since I know here I wouldn't be disturbed.

When I opened the letter, I was surprised he had an elegant handwriting. After I read his letter, I daresay I was completely confused. My heart wanted to believe him, but my mind wanted to cause him pain. I don't know what to do. Should I continue to plan with Elijah, Klaus and Marcel's destruction? I opened the package, that was nicely wrapped. I couldn't believe he wrote me all this time.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter coming soon Letters part 2.**

** I am sad that we don't use letters like before. There's something so romantic about it, don't you think?.**


End file.
